


Кто убил Дракона...

by Shenno



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, M/M, but still angst, gold lust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Кто убил Дракона - должен сам стать Драконом".</p>
<p>Написано на заявку: После Битвы Пяти Армий Бильбо становится пленником Эребора и его короля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто убил Дракона...

Ему снится, что он дракон. Огромный, проворный, смертоносный змей, защищающий добытые им сокровища. Он ощущает под своим брюхом монеты – сотни, тысячи золотых монет. Даже сквозь собственную чешую и броню из драгоценностей он чувствует каждую из них, каждый завиток гербов и королевских портретов. Он помнит все принадлежащие ему вещи и любит их со всей страстью, на которую способно драконье сердце, потому что каждый кубок, каждый канделябр, каждый кинжал, каждая монетка по-особенному прекрасны – а он умеет ценить красоту.  
Торин просыпается и долго не может выровнять дыхание. Этот сон приходит вновь и вновь, как раньше снился горящий Эребор, и ему требуются долгие минуты, чтобы поверить: дракон мертв, он, наконец-то, дома, Гора со всеми ее сокровищами принадлежит ему, законному Королю, и этого не изменит никто и ничто.  
Он спускается в сокровищницу и, не чувствуя усталости, продолжает свои поиски. Ему кажется, он помнит каждый кубок, каждую монету, которую откладывает в сторону, и не может ошибиться в том, искал ли он уже в том или ином месте. Каждый кусочек золота или серебра, каждый драгоценный камень имеют свое лицо, свою суть – и как он только мог не замечать этого раньше! Они прекрасны, эти вещи, от их красоты захватывает дух, и потому еще отчаяннее он ищет самое прекрасное, самое дорогое – Аркенстоун. Он представляет его, помнит каждую грань, каждую линию, и невозможность увидеть его на самом деле, взять в руки, причиняет боль почти физическую, такую, как в балладах испытывают влюбленные, разлученные с объектом страсти – но как может сравниться хрупкая, тленная плоть с безупречностью этого камня!  
Впрочем, нет, думает Торин на следующее утро, глядя на своих друзей и союзников. Их запасы пищи на исходе, под глазами многих залегли темные круги, скулы Кили заострились еще больше, щеки Бомбура обвисли, как у печальной собаки, а хоббит будто и вовсе не спал, – но нет. В хрупких созданиях есть своя прелесть. Торину кажется, что он никогда раньше не видел так четко и правдиво – что он никогда раньше на самом деле и не видел, и не знал никого из своих союзников.  
\- Я был прав тогда, - бормочет он себе под нос. – Целая армия не стоит их. Я не мог бы выбрать никого лучше.  
Именно эти тринадцать станут подспорьем его трона, по-настоящему разделят и оценят его сокровища – самые верные, самые стоящие.  
И все же, он помнит и знает, как свои руки, каждую грань виденного много лет назад Аркенстоуна, но совсем не понимает, из-за чего хмурится Балин, что за песню мычит под нос Оин, о чем шепчутся его племянники и почему у хоббита такие красные глаза.  
\- Ты плохо спал? – нет, нет, конечно, нет, - мысленно возражает Торин, и от недосыпания предметы едва заметно расплываются – но это Бофур чуть наклонился к Бильбо.  
\- Нет, - отвечает тот почти машинально и тут же улыбается криво, незнакомо и поводит плечами. – Мне не нравится это все. То, что происходит. То, что мы в осаде.  
\- Скоро придет Даин. Мы победим, - уверенно восклицает Ори. Они сидят за столом, завтракают, хоть и скудно, но спокойно, а Торину чудится, что он видит на лицах друзей отблески походного костра.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - Бильбо кивает и смотрит с тоской куда-то вдаль, будто может видеть сквозь стену. – Мне просто надоело. Я хочу домой, - признается вдруг, и Бофур понимающе хлопает его по плечу, а Торин спрашивает неожиданно для самого себя:  
\- Тебе не нравится Эребор? – звук его голоса заставляет Бильбо вздрогнуть; кажется, он избегает его взгляда.  
\- Нет, нравится, конечно, - немного растерянно отзывается он, но у этого ответа неприятный привкус, будто вино отдает уксусом – так сам Торин говорил про ювелирные украшения, выходящие из мастерских людей, может, и неплохие, но чуждые настолько, что жгли руки, и Торину чудовищно обидно, будто, отозвавшись с таким равнодушием о Горе, хоббит оскорбил его самого – не специально, пожалуй, он просто еще не видел всего, не понял до конца, и это можно исправить.  
\- Тогда почему ты так спешишь уйти?   
Бильбо чуть ежится, будто хочет оказаться где-то подальше от него – как в самом начале их путешествия, будто и не было всего того, что Бильбо сделал ради них и за что Торин отплатил ему признанием и дружбой.  
\- Я хочу домой, - беспомощно повторяет он.  
\- Эребор может стать для тебя домом.  
Бильбо лишь дергает плечом, явно не желая продолжать этот разговор, но Торин наклоняется чуть вперед и в упор смотрит на него – а хоббит все еще упорно избегает встречаться с ним глазами.  
\- Что тебе делать там, дома? – тихо, но с нажимом спрашивает он. – Вновь вернуться к своей тихой, скучной жизни? Но тебе ведь понравилось. Приключения. Опасности. Победы, конечно. Ты один из нас. Твое место здесь.  
Бильбо медленно качает головой и все-таки поднимает на него глаза.  
\- Мой дом там, - совсем тихо, но твердо говорит он. – Твоя гора прекрасна, но она – твой дом. А мой – там.  
Ты сам будешь жалеть, хочет сказать Торин.  
Ты ничего не понимаешь, хочет сказать.  
Он и забыл, как можно чувствовать не злость, или презрение, или ненависть, или даже горечь предательства – а просто обиду, будто кто-то близкий выкинул мерзкую, толстошкурую шутку. Хоббит один из них, один из его людей, один из союзников, тот, кто не раз уже был рядом даже тогда, когда от него этого не ожидали – и это Эребор, прекраснейшее королевство, которое еще восстановит все свое былое величие и богатство, и хоббит просто не может не оценить этого, он не может хотеть уйти куда-то, он ведь с ними со всеми, он все знает – как он может любить свою нору больше, чем Эребор? Он просто не видел еще всего, - думает Торин, но я покажу ему – и вместо всех тех слов, что крутились на языке, говорит:  
\- Возвращайтесь к поискам, - не желая замечать очевидного облегчения, отпускающего сведенные плечи Бэггинса.

И разгневанным, и преданным, и даже ненавидящим он становится потом, на стене, когда узнает, что хоббит отдал врагам его величайшую драгоценность – и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не убить его, не сбросить вниз прямо со стены. Предатели всегда отвратительны. Кто-то – Балин? или, может, Фили? – говорит ему что-то, пытается убедить, что Бэггинс сделал это из лучших побуждений – но как можно предать из лучших побуждений? Как может это сделать тот, кто принял службу добровольно, кто не раз был полезен, кто не раз доказывал свою верность и смог завоевать доверие, из ненужного чужака превратившись в друга, в равного? В этот момент Торину почти плевать на то, что Бильбо сделал на самом деле, на то, что прекраснейший из камней, когда-либо появлявшихся в недрах земли, в руках его врагов – это личное оскорбление, удар ему в спину – в сердце. Но все же он дает хоббиту уйти, и очень скоро раскаивается в том, что было сказано и сделано.   
Ему кажется, будто он видит Эребор и самого себя глазами Бильбо. Это странное и, пожалуй, не самое привлекательное зрелище: полуразрушенное королевство, где каждый зал все еще воняет змеей, и его король, буквально пьяный от дома, от Горы, от золота, от королевства, которое – с удивлением теперь понимает Торин – он на самом деле никогда раньше и не думал вернуть, не верил, что это возможно; и тут вот оно, вот дом его предков, вновь свободный от зла, под его рукой, и все то прекрасное, что было в нем сделано, и все то прекрасное, что может быть сделано – как по-другому он может вести себя? Ему нужен взгляд со стороны, если он хочет стать мудрым королем, войти в легенды не только как воин, но и правитель, а его гномы пьяны не многим меньше его самого. Ему нужно знать, просто нужно знать; он должен править так, чтобы его Эребор полюбил и хоббит, чтобы все-таки увидел, чтобы понял. Он должен стать безупречным, как Аркенстоун, Королем для своей Горы.  
Когда Битва заканчивается, Торин понимает, что – вновь – совсем не рассчитывал пережить эту битву. Но вот он, раненый, но все же живой, и, конечно же, он поправится – уже просто не имеет права умереть; живы, хоть и ранены, его племянники, и все те, кто были с ним, а хоббит стоит у его постели, и, кажется, его трясет.  
\- Я хочу взять обратно свои слова, сказанные тогда, у ворот, и загладить свои поступки, - говорит он. В улыбке Бильбо мешаются облегчение и радость, и невольно Торин улыбается в ответ. Нужно учиться держать свой норов под контролем и не поддаваться порыву – хорош бы он был, если бы изгнал, а то и убил, одного из самых верных и полезных своих людей!  
\- Для меня было большой честью участвовать в этом приключении, - отзывается Бильбо, и Торин качает головой:  
\- В тебе больше хорошего, чем ты думаешь. Доля отваги, доля мудрости, сочетающихся в меру.  
Торин знает, что не ошибся в нем, и именно поэтому неделю спустя, уже стоя твердо на ногах, говорит:  
\- Хоббит останется здесь.  
Гэндальф молча поднимает бровь, бросая вопросительный взгляд на Бильбо. Тот поджимает губы, превращающиеся в тонкую резкую черту, и это почти забавно – наблюдать, как он пытается справиться со злостью. Торин знает, что сейчас в хоббите – как в нем самом тогда, на стене – дружеские чувства и верность вступают в схватку с обидой и непониманием.  
\- Не останусь, - наконец, ровно говорит Бильбо и глядит исподлобья. Торину, признаться, стыдно, но досада, если хоббит уйдет, будет куда больше. Он скоро успокоится и сам еще порадуется, что ему не дали совершить огромную глупость, вернувшись в свое тихое, уютное болотце.  
\- Это приказ, - говорит Торин и почему-то отводит глаза, не желая глядеть ни на Бильбо, ни на Гэндальфа, взгляд которого теперь холодно-изучающий, неприятный.  
\- Ты не мой король, Торин, - тихо напоминает Бильбо, и гном чуть кривит губы в ироничной усмешке.  
\- Неужели? А мне кажется, так предать можно только своего короля, - он знает, что это нечестно и некрасиво, потому что хоббит, хоть и уверен в правильности своего поступка, все же страдает от чувства вины. Сам Король, кажется, не до конца простил Бэггинса; но теперь у него будет и своя вина – они квиты, можно сказать. Он загладит и это, обязательно загладит, пусть только Бильбо позволит, пусть только останется – он не сможет уйти сейчас, а потом…  
\- Мастер Бэггинс. Ты нужен мне здесь, - уже мягче выговаривает Торин и все же смотрит на него, только на него. Это тоже нечестно, это – чтобы не дать по-настоящему взбунтоваться против насилия, которому не позволила бы подчиниться гордость. – Пожалуйста.  
Вряд ли он когда-нибудь забудет это выражение лица Бильбо – интересно, так ли выглядел он сам, обиженный и преданный заслужившим доверие? – но, в конце концов, хоббит лишь молча, сухо кивает, и на следующий день Гэндальф уезжает один.

Ему снится, что он дракон, вместо чешуи у него – ограненные алмазы, по жилам течет расплавленное золото, а в груди – Сердце-Камень, и он просыпается в сокровищнице, чтобы увидеть прямо перед собой врага, старого гномьего короля, стоящего бесстрашно и нагло, и он в ярости бросается, поливая огнем, пытаясь укусить, и обламывает зубы, потому что гном высечен из цельного камня, отвратительной, насмешливой каменюки, и его собственное тело корчится в судороге, мучительной судороге окаменения, потому что он больше не дракон; он смотрит на своего деда и превращается в сияющую драгоценную статую с камнем-сердцем.

Бильбо учит Фили старой хоббичьей игре, они сами чертили поля, а вместо фигурок у них – золотые и серебряные монеты. Иногда Бильбо кажется, что в этом проклятом Эреборе нет ничего, кроме золота и драгоценностей, но он тут же стыдится этой мысли и отвечает на улыбку Кили. Он знает, что оба гнома беспардонно отлынивают от своих новых обязанностей и ужасно хотят хоть как-то развеселить его и составить компанию – впрочем, все из тех, с кем он путешествовал, даже суровый Двалин, приходили к нему теперь, чтобы скрасить его странный досуг.  
\- Я знаю, дядя иногда – хорошо, часто – перегибает палку, - говорит Фили. – Но неужели тебе так уж плохо тут?..  
Кили смотрит на него с надеждой, как ребенок, будто от его слов действительно что-то зависит, и Бильбо вздыхает.  
\- Не плохо, - признает он. – Но…  
\- Просто ты нравишься дяде, - перебивает его Кили. – Как и нам всем. А дядя не любит отдавать то, что ему нравится, и расставаться с друзьями.  
\- Быть пленным – не совсем то, что входит в мое понимание дружбы, - кривовато усмехается Бильбо и указывает Фили на наилучший возможный ход.  
Правда в том, что ему жаль Короля-под-Горой. Эта жалость не имеет ничего общего с тем, что испытывают к слабейшему, не имеет ничего общего и с обычным милосердием или состраданием, она по-своему эгоистично, потому что Бильбо больно видеть Торина таким, и эта боль комкает его сердце каждый раз, когда он видит его. Именно поэтому, а не из чувства вины или страха, он не уходит. Он лелеет надежду как-то помочь, все исправить, хоть не смог исправить, отдав Аркенстоун, но все же не может сложить руки, взять на себя еще и эту вину, не может просто так уйти, оставив Торина таким – но когда тот приходит и ведет его на очередную бесконечную прогулку по Эребору, будто действительно надеясь впечатлить строительными работами, старыми развалинами или остатками былой красоты – он молчит, натыкаясь на холодный, будто каменный взгляд Короля.

\- Неужели мое общество так неприятно тебе? – больше недели совместных прогулок по Эребору, во время которых Бильбо едва раскрывает рот, проходит до того, как Торин впервые задает этот вопрос. Он старается как может, он хочет, чтобы хоббиту понравилось его королевство, чтобы он чувствовал себя здесь не пленником, не гостем, а полноправным хозяином – но, кажется, у него это плохо выходит. Сейчас они стоят в самом начале колоннады, уходящей почти в бесконечную даль, где на каждой колонне искусно вырезан один из эпизодов гномьей истории.  
\- Нет, - Бильбо чуть качает головой, и Торин не впервые замечает, что хоббит на самом деле куда старше, чем показался в их самую первую встречу – он увидел это тогда же, когда понял, что душа того – удивительной красоты сталь в мягких ножнах.  
\- Если нет, почему же тогда ты не хочешь говорить со мной, мастер Бэггинс?  
\- Я не знаю, что тебе говорить, - просто признается тот.  
\- Правду. Желательно – правду, - Торину кажется, что теперь он знает, как чувствует себя статуя, рассыпающаяся под действием времени, городская стена, которую постепенно подтачивают ветры пустыни.  
Бильбо вновь качает головой, его улыбка горька, и Торин хватает его за плечи, встряхивает – он не хочет даже теперь, когда он вернул свой дом, стал Королем, следить за каждым своим словом и жестом, тем более не с хоббитом, который даже не его подданный, лишь наемник, вкравшийся в доверие, стальной клинок, единственная трезвая голова…  
\- Мне нужна твоя правда, - говорит Торин и, кажется, впервые за долгое время Бильбо смотрит ему в глаза – пристально, изучающе, почти неуютно. – Я не дурак, мастер Бэггинс. Я знаю: то, что погубило моего деда, имеет власть и надо мной. Золото, мой камень, это место ослепляют меня. Я знаю это, но я не могу этого видеть. Ты единственный, кто никогда не был ослеплен ни золотом, ни мной самим, кто может сказать правду.  
Говорить это невыносимо, потому что слишком похоже на мольбу о помощи, но Торин говорит, ибо знает, что вряд ли когда сможет так попрать свою гордость – только сейчас, когда очередной сон еще не стерся из памяти, когда он все еще будто чувствует холод подступающего камня. Бильбо чуть стискивает его руку, и Торин понимает, что его хватка на плечах хоббита должна быть болезненной, но не может разжать пальцы.  
\- Я понимаю. Вот только не понимаешь ты: пока я здесь, пока ты считаешь, что можешь удержать меня так, как это сделал ты – ты ослеплен еще больше, и ты этого не преодолеешь. Я ничем не могу помочь тебе. Не так.  
\- Ты и про дракона так говорил, - упрямо напоминает Торин. – Ты говорил, что ты не вор и не герой – посмотри же на себя. Ты нужен здесь.  
\- Скажи мне, Торин Дубощит, я нужен здесь как один из твоих людей – или как одна из твоих побрякушек, которые ты так любишь?  
Бильбо смотрит ему в глаза, и Торин судорожно вздыхает, потому что на самом деле не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Он все же отпускает его плечи и, наклонившись, целомудренно целует в сомкнутые губы. Бильбо не отступает, но и не отвечает на поцелуй, и, когда Торин отстраняется, все так же смотрит на него – без злости, впрочем, и его не-холод заставляет Торина поежиться, и руки покалывает, будто он сунул их после мороза в горячую воду.  
\- Не надо, - тихо говорит Бильбо. – Я ведь все понимаю. Ты ведь не хочешь этого – ты хочешь меня удержать. Мне жаль разочаровывать тебя, мой король. Я сделал бы все, чтобы помочь тебе, но, пока ты не научишься расставаться с тем, что считаешь своим, никто тебе не поможет.

Бильбо седлает пони на рассвете. Все те, с кем вместе он путешествовал, уже приходили попрощаться, и сейчас с ним остались лишь Фили и Кили, сумрачные, будто бы были в чем-то виноваты.  
\- Но если он отпустил тебя – значит, ты можешь остаться? – сбивчиво выпаливает Кили. Фили молча смотрит на Бильбо – он тоже думал именно об этом.  
\- Если я останусь сейчас, Торин решит, что так и нужно, - бормочет он. – И будет полагаться на меня. Будет ждать, что я помогу ему преодолеть эту жажду – а я не могу. Не тогда, когда и сам могу стать для него чем-то вроде красивого клинка.  
Он хлопает по плечу понурившегося Кили и заставляет себя улыбнуться. Он и правда будет скучать по ним – по ним всем.  
\- Выше нос, мы еще увидимся, - обещает он, и лицо Кили самую малость светлеет.  
\- Ловлю на слове, мастер взломщик, - отзывается он, и Бильбо смотрит вдаль, сквозь стену Эребора.  
\- Тебя точно не надо проводить? Гэндальф тебя встретит, а не растворится, как всегда, по своим магическим делам? – переспрашивает, щурясь, Фили, и Бильбо кивает:  
\- Точно.   
\- Нам тебя будет не хватать, - вдруг говорит он. – И дяде будет тебя не хватать. А потом он наверняка очень разозлится. Будет рвать и метать.  
\- Пусть, - неожиданно светло улыбается Бильбо, взбираясь на пони.  
Пусть обижается, и злится, пусть даже считает себя преданным – это все понятное, настоящее, живое. Главное чтобы не взялся каменной судорогой, не стал королем-драконом – но теперь Бильбо просто уверен, что этого не случится – и, быть может – даже наверняка! – когда-нибудь он еще сожмет в приветствии ладонь Короля-под-Горой, и ни в прикосновении, ни во взгляде его не будет больше пробирающего золотого холода.


End file.
